


Pondering

by CharlieQuinn



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you pondering what I'm pondering?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pondering

‘How then,’ thought Brain, ‘to encourage Pinky to return his lustful advances without compromising his position as intelligent, alpha male position in the cage nestled deep in the dark of ACME Labs?’

Brain slipped easily through the bars and began to scribble equations with white chalk on his familiar blackboard.

Eventually finished, he turned to see Pinky carefully eyeing the diagrams and symbols Brain had so carefully marked off.

“Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?” Brain asked.

“Well, I fink so, Brain,” replied Pinky, eyelashes fluttering. “But if you really wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just asked. NARF!”


End file.
